1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lights to be worn on the head of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable for physicians, dentists, and veterinarians to have a light that can be worn on the doctor's head while they are examining a patient, which can be cooled to prevent it from overheating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,809, issued on Nov. 2, 1965, to George Zahnor Edwards, discloses headgear having an adjustable headband, with an adjustable traverse strip that extends over the crown of the wearer's head. It does not disclose a light attached to the headband, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,931, issued on Sep. 23, 1986, to Elmar K. Messinger, discloses a portable fiber optic light source for use in hazardous locations, which uses cooling fins to carry heat away from the light. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the halogen light is cooled by a fan as well as fins, and it has a headband by which the light may be worn on the head of its user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,382, issued on May 19, 1992, to Robert C. Smith, discloses a headlamp apparatus, with a halogen lamp, an adjustable headband and rechargeable batteries. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the lamp is cooled by a fan and fins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,052, issued on Mar. 15, 1994, to Noelle C. Chin and Ernest E. Beland, Jr., discloses a light source assembly for medical and surgical applications, with a xenon lamp supported by heat sinks having the form of mounting plates with fins, and fans that provide an airflow. Light from the lamp is transmitted through fiber optic connections. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is designed to be worn on the head of the user, rather than contained within a stationary chassis, and light is provided directly from the lamp to the space to be illuminated, rather than through fiber optic connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,611, issued on Oct. 10, 1995, to Gregory R. Verderber, discloses an ambient air cooled light emitting instrument. A lamp is contained in a heat sink mounted in a housing having a plurality of vent holes. The instrument is designed to be held in the hand, rather than worn on the head. There is no fan, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,524, issued on Dec. 5, 1995, to Wolfgang Behringer, discloses a field of action light for medical and dental practice. It has a carrying strap that can be secured to a wall or ceiling bracket. It has lamp, which preferably is a halogen lamp, that is cooled by a “ventilator” or fan. Air is moved in one direction through a cylindrical housing, giving a “chimney effect”. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is designed to be worn on the head, and it uses fins to cool the lamp, rather than a chimney effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,237, issued on Jan. 22, 2002, to Ritsuo Koga and Hideto Kubouchi, discloses a lamp cartridge, with a reflecting mirror and a fan in one side of the cartridge to cool the lamp. The components may be miniaturized. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is designed to be worn on the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 425,643, issued on May 23, 2000, to Gregory Z. Jigamian, Jeffrey P. Kennedy and George Pelling, discloses a design for a portable focused beam searchlight, with a finned heat sink. No fan or strap is disclosed, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0172033, published on Nov. 21, 2002, inventors John M. Bulko, Gerald L. Yeaney and Michael A. Taft, discloses a surgical light apparatus with improved cooling. No fan is used, nor is it designed to be worn on the user's head, as in the instant invention.
European Patent Application No. 933 067, published on Aug. 4, 1999, inventors Bruno Senn, Gregor Fritsche and Gottfried Rohner, discloses a light curing apparatus, designed for curing dental materials in a patient's mouth, in which the lamp housing has cooling fins.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.